


See You At 8

by LilyofFandoms



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, from Mason to the detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Summary: The title is from a cringe-worthy joke I posted above this letter on tumblr. Coming up with titles is hard y'all.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: A series of familiar letters





	See You At 8

My name will be the only song you sing  
and I will draw it from you  
the composer of the finest score  
until you find what you’re looking for.

My name will be all you can speak  
and when I am through  
you will not remember a thing  
outside of the bliss I can bring.

I will make you scream my name,  
and cry out in pleasure.  
You will beg for me to stop  
and when I do  
you will beg for me to start anew.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a cringe-worthy joke I posted above this letter on tumblr. Coming up with titles is hard y'all.


End file.
